Aprecia cada memoria
by Kaoru Black
Summary: George a veces no sabe a quién extrañan más: si al que ya se fue, o al que todavía está vivo. Al menos tiene a su empleada, Verity, para que le haga un poco de compañía.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia fue creada para los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Estación: Invierno.

Palabra: Chimenea.

* * *

**Aprecia cada memoria**

_"How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side"_

See You Again, Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth

* * *

Invierno de 1998

A los diecisiete años no pudo creer que Percy decidió que su carrera en el Ministerio de Magia fue más importante.

Por supuesto que se enfadó contra el engreído, afirmó que fue un traidor durante días y planificó una serie de bromas pesadas que le haría; sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, se comenzó a preguntar si ya había perdido el puesto de «…uno de los hermanos más molestos que nunca he tenido. ¡Devuélvanme mi insignia! Un momento; arréglenla, luego devuélvanmela». Le molestó más de lo que nunca admitiría pero se convenció que todo iba a estar bien.

Le convenció que iban a encontrar un modo para llevar a su hermano no tan mayor —y no tan inteligente, por extensión— devuelta a _La Madriguera_.

Qué vueltas de la vida.

Ahora George se las ingenió para no encontrarse con ninguno de ellos desde que reabrió _Sortilegios Weasley_. Lo hizo porque no soportó el ambiente trágico que se respiraba en _La Madriguera _desde aquel dos de mayo. Por amor a Merlín, que él también perdió a un hermano y no andaba compadeciéndose por ahí. Supo que podía pelear contra el dolor si mantenía su mente ocupaba en la única cosa de la que no se quería despedir. No podía cerrar _Sortilegios Weasley _por mucho tiempo; perdería el local, por lo que tendría que empezar de cero otra vez.

También se esmeró para no mirarse en el espejo. Lo iba a hacer en algún momento; la herida aún no había cicatrizado y temió que nunca pudiera adaptarse a un mundo donde tenía que completar sus propias frases.

Se desatendió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el peso de la mirada fulminante de su empleada.

—Si vas a decirme algo, hazlo.

—Tiene veinte años, señor Weasley. Está más que capacitado para tomar sus propias decisiones de una manera medianamente razonable, en contra de la creencia popular —desestimó Verity. George se cruzó de brazos—. No quiere escucharme.

—Eso es porque nunca estás de acuerdo con nada de lo que decido —se quejó. Verity le miró sin humor y siguió clasificando los archivos. George gruñó—. Recuérdame por qué aún estás contratada.

—Necesita que le ayude con las finanzas o se irá a la quiebra.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó al sermón que iba recibir en cuanto terminaran de hacer el inventario. Había preparado una impresionante sorpresa para sus clientes en Navidad. Deseó que estuvieran tan ocupados ese día para que no pudieran abandonar la tienda ni por un minuto. Era un cobarde; ¿qué se le podía hacer? Este fue el modo que escogió para seguir vivo.

Pero Verity le estaba quitando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Supongo que sí. —George bufó—. ¿Quieres sentarte en frente de la chimenea conmigo? Aunque primero tendríamos que atravesar este laberinto desastroso… ¿Y qué es ese olor?

No iba a permitir que su empleada se arreciera (1) en el exterior. La tormenta de nieve iba a desaparecer en cuestión de horas o eso esperaba, porque no tenía ni idea a cuántos grados bajos estaban ahora. Fue algo que les tomó por sorpresa el día anterior. Le quiso enviar un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que estaba bien, pero tendría que abrir la ventana.

El lado positivo era que tenía un poco de compañía.

—Creo que es el producto de su nuevo experimento, señor Weasley. Y la respuesta es sí —respondió Verity—. Le echan de menos, señor Weasley —añadió en un tono casual.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué hará?

—Preparar chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres?

Verity se encogió de hombros. Con un movimiento de varita apartó las cajas y se sentó en el suelo, con la vista puesta en el relicario plateado que sostenía entre sus manos. Ella suspiró, sin abrirlo. Los dos recordaban que ese fue el único regalo que Fred le dio a su novia.

—No sé a quién echan de menos —susurró George.

—A los dos —dijo sin pizca de duda—. No recuerdo la última vez que lo vi sonreír.

—Sonrío todo el tiempo.

—Sí, en horas laborales.

George solo atinó a apoyar la espalda en la pared.

Eso era verdad.

* * *

(1) Es_ hacer que alguien se entumezca por el frío. _Otro significado es _entorpecerse o entumecerse por exceso de frío._


End file.
